Gominola
by Emiita
Summary: Sí, Karin odiaba la gelatina y los ositos de goma y, por la misma regla de tres, también a Suigetsu, ese engendro de tiburón andante.–¿Quieres un osito de goma, zanahoria?


**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Contiene lenguaje obsceno, pero no mucho xD

* * *

**Gominola**

A Karin no le gustaba la gelatina.

Era una sustancia semisólida, sin forma concreta, incolora por naturaleza y que si poseía esos llamativos colores, no era por otra cosa, que por esos malditos colorantes alimentarios _artificiales_. Por defecto pues, era translúcida a la vista, quebradiza al tacto y casi insípida al gusto. La combinación perfecta para no llamar la atención de los sentidos del cliente. Poco atrayente, cero palpable, insuficiente sabor –lo que llamaríamos una mierda de producto–. Ni siquiera procedía de un ser vivo. _Joder_, era parte de despojos animales hervidos en agua. Incluso, era tan inconsistente, que se le debía añadir la cola de pescado para aumentar su tamaño. ¡Cola de pescado! A ella le parecía casi un insulto que alguien le pudiera ofrecer algo tan asqueroso y repugnante para llevarse a la boca. Era una aberración al buen gusto, sin lugar a dudas. Una traición al arte culinario.

Y por lógica, a Karin tampoco le gustaban las pastillas de goma.

Esas, también llamadas gomitas, son caramelos con exceso de azúcar, supuestamente, masticables, pero, las muy malditas, se pegan en los dientes al morder–eso ella lo sabía muy bien. Aún maldecía el asqueroso día que decidió probar una de _esas_ malditas _cosas_ plásticas– y elaboradas a partir de la gelatina, añadiendo, cómo no, su buena cantidad de edulcorantes, saborizantes y colorantes alimentarios, para darle un poco más de vida, sabor y aroma a esas chucherías _insubstanciales_, que, por sí solas, no valían nada, ni siquiera la cuarta parte, de lo que pagabas por ellas.

Sí, a Karin no le gustaban esos malditos dulces y sin embargo, Suigetsu las adoraba.

El chico con cara de tiburón se las devoraba y por la expresión de su rostro se podía adivinar la satisfacción que sentía al tragarse– ¿o debería decir atragantarse?– una de sus tan preciadas golosinas. Ponía esa misma expresión de éxtasis que cualquier persona _normal_ dibujaría al experimentar un orgasmo. No era cómo si ella supiera que cara ponía él al tener uno–Por dios, estábamos hablando de ella, es decir, ¡ella! ¿Con él? ¿Follando? _¡Já! _¿Era una broma…?–pero seguro que no era muy diferente a esa que ahora mismo estaba presenciando.

Suigetsu tenía sus ojos malvas cerrados, con la cabeza levemente echada hacía atrás. Su boca masticaba con lentitud una de esas _pastillas_ que con anterioridad se había introducido en la boca con suma predilección, casi estremeciéndose por el contacto con el azucarado dulce. Karin bufó ante eso. Si la mierda esa no sabía más que a productos artificiales, no entendía como carajo podía disfrutar tanto ese maldito osito de goma. ¡Ah, aún no lo había mencionado! Las gominolas que consumía sin descanso ese estúpido engendro eran, nada más y nada menos, que osos.

Osos de todos los colores y pequeños, _casi _se te podían escurrir de la mano sin percibirlo–y si eso pasaba, Suigetsu no dudaba un minuto en recogerlo y comérselo igualmente. _¡Arg!_ Que asqueroso era–. Y la pelirroja no podía evitar preguntarse: ¿Por qué ositos? Había millones de tipos y formas de esos estúpidos caramelos, desde corazones, frutillas o cualquier cosa informe, y, no obstante, él siempre compraba las mismas. _Ositos_. Extraño, incomprensible y estúpido. ¿Para qué tratar de entender una mente sin cerebro? Era absurdo y una pérdida de tiempo.

Sí, Karin odiaba la gelatina y los ositos de goma y, por la misma regla de tres, también a Suigetsu, ese engendro de tiburón andante.

Pero era _su_ culpa. Él era insufrible, inaguantable, asqueroso y millones de adjetivos más. Era todo lo que Karin odiaba en un mismo cuerpo. Por dios, era _raro_. Principalmente odiaba nunca poder golpearle. La sacaba de sus casillas horriblemente no poder sentir la suma satisfacción de vengarse al ser atacada verbalmente por su lengua viperina. Pero el _muy bastardo_ se transformaba en agua, no importaba cual fuera su objetivo, él se convertía en un charco. _Frustrante. _Joder, era sumamente _raro_. Incluso su aspecto físico era particular. Su pelo era incoloro, a veces parecía azul, otras gris, y sin embargo, nunca encontrabas un color específico para definirlo. ¡Y sus dientes! Sus putos dientes eran dos sierras –dos sierras que se clavarían de forma excitante en el labio inferior de la chica a la que besara. No era como si ella deseara que eso le pasara.

Sí, definitivamente a Karin no le gustaba Suigetsu.

Y es que, Suigetsu era como la gelatina que ella tanto odiaba. _Artificial. _Un simple experimento de Orochimaru, un proyecto de hombre que se quedó a la mitad entre pez, humano y agua. _Mezcla. _Una mezcla_. _Una sustancia sin sentido y antinatural. Insípido, translucido y quebradizo. Necesitaba añadidos para darle color, vida, aroma, consistencia. Y transformarse en esos ositos de goma que él, con tanta vehemencia, disfrutaba. No obstante, el exceso de estos provocaba que en vez de parecer más normal, fuera…_excesivamente anormal_.

Él era como una de esas pastillas, imposible de masticar. – No lo soportaba, iba contra todos sus principios aguantar a ese ser y sus estúpidos intentos de llamar su atención. –Poco llamativo, incoloro–Empezando por su pelo y terminando por su poco atractivo. –Y sin embargo, lo único que poseía, con cierto grado de lucidez, eran sus brillantes ojos malvas. –Y quizás eran _excesivamente brillantes, _pensaba Karin. –Y su aroma agrio de pez salado, tornaba a uno dulce, empalagoso.

Todo Suigetsu era excesivo. Y como todo exceso caía en repugnancia, aunque lo amaras. Y como todo exceso te gustaba probarlo, simplemente, para comprobar y disfrutar una vez más de su calidad, sin importar que luego, cayeras enfermo, porque te habías regocijado en el sabor de tu dulce predilecto.

– ¿Qué tanto miras, zanahoria? –preguntó la voz Suigetsu, levantado la cabeza, observando a la pelirroja con sus ojos chispeantes de diversión.

– ¿Quién ha dicho qué te esté mirando a ti, tiburón? – le devolvió la pregunta con tono mordaz, colocándose las gafas.

– ¿Y si no me mirabas a mi entonces qué mirabas, bruja? No veo a Sasuke por aquí…

–Cállate, despojo humano.

Por eso, _quizás, _Karin caía una y otra vez en las provocaciones del chico tiburón. Eran los mismos insultos, las mismas fechorías y los mismos intentos de golpes, una rutina _perfectamente planeada_, monótona y _necesaria_ para ambos. Porque Suigetsu era como la gelatina trasformado en gominola.

– ¡Oh! Ya sé que mirabas–fingió hacerse el sorprendido, ignorando deliberadamente a la chica. –Mirabas mis ositos de goma –declaró como si hubiera descubierto la pólvora.

Karin alzó las cejas y rodó los ojos, hastiada.

–No me gusta esa mierda que comes, estúpido.

Suigetsu se levantó y se acercó peligrosamente a la pelirroja, divertido por toda la situación. Sacó una golosina de la bolsa que llevaba consigo, uno de color rojo como la sangre, tal cual eran los ojos de Karin o su pelo flameante. Lo colocó justo delante de sus narices y sonrió torcidamente.

– ¿Lo quieres, zanahoria?

–No, cara de pez. –Se colocó las gafas nuevamente–Ya te dije que no me gustan esas cosas.

Asintió con la cabeza, como si hubiera comprendido. Y bajo la atenta mirada de ella se llevó el dulce osito a los labios, lo introdujo en su boca con suma lentitud y lo disfrutó delante de ella como si de verdad sintiera un placer más allá de lo físico.

–Había olvidado un pequeño detalle, arpía–se relamió, de manera excitante, provocándola. Karin simplemente se quedó allí, estática, observando el recorrido de su lengua por su carnoso labio y mordiéndose ella misma su labio inferior. _Mierda_–Yo soy tu gominola.

Y la besó.

Sí, a Karin no le gustaba la gelatina, como tampoco, soportaba las pastillas de goma, y quizás, _pero sólo quizás_, era porque ya tenía su propia gominola que disfrutar.

* * *

_Es raro xD Simplemente me dio por leer SuiKa, me puse a investigar un poco más de ellos y descubrí que a Suigetsu le gustaba la gelatina...así que nada, se me ocurrió esto xD Pero lo sigo viendo raro xD_

_Feliz Navidad a todos! ^^_

_Nos leemos!_


End file.
